Key chains
by ColorxMyxWorld
Summary: Gerard is having a christmas party and Frank got him a presnt. But what happens at the party? Just fluff. Frank/Gerard  Okay my first story, Be nice DX


Almost Christmas time again. I don't know what I love more the christmas tree, the ortiments, the spending time, the presents? Maybe it's just all of that. Mikey decided it would be a good idea to have a christmas party at Gerard's house, although Gerard was completely against it.

But he eventually caved into his little brother's begging and said yes. So now everyone's decorating the house and Gerard and Mikey's mom is hanging mistletoe's at every single doorway. Tonight oughta be interesting.

"So what'd you get Gee for Christmas, Frank?" Mikey asked standing next to me and holding a coffee cup.

"Umm, nothing really it's just a keychain..." I said embarassed. I was really hoping he wouldn't ask to see it.

"I see...So can I take a look at it?" Of course, just my luck. I sighed and pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it, handing the keychain to Mikey. He read the words and smiled at me.

"That's cute Frank. I'm sure he'll love it." He said, then walked away giving me a wink. I had to step outside and get some fresh air to cool down my face and thoughts a bit, so I did.

I sat on the porch twisting and turning over the keychain I was going to give to Gerard. I wonder if he'll even like it. Or maybe he'll think it's too girly...Should I even give it to him?

Now my thoughts were racing around my head at his reaction that I didn't even hear someone else step out of the house.

"Frankie what're you doing out here without a coat? It's snowing now, you know." I turned around to see Gerard on the porch looking down on me. He was absoultly perfect in everyway. He was wearing a red and black dress shirt with a red tie and black skinny jeans and his hair was messy as usual but that was one of the many things I loved about him. Yes I said love..I'm in love with Gerard.

"O-oh hey Gee. Didn't hear you come out...Yeah I know I was just getting some fresh air." I said as I stood up and patted down my dark jeans with my skull gloves.

Gerard seemed to be...well, checking me out. He eyed me up and down about twice and smirked slightly. I was wondering why but didn't bother to ask.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked, referring to the keychain that was mostly hidden. I forgot I was holding it and couldn't let him see it. I mean, it was his christmas present and I don't even know if I sitll want to give it to him!

I quickly put it behind my back, trying not to be too conspicuious. "Oh um...it's nothing really. But it is getting cold out, let's go inside?" I said while walking up the steps and trying to glide around Gerard who was in the way of the door.

"Mhm, sure sure. After you show me what you're hiding Frankie." He said, giving me one of his million dollar smiles.

I shook my head and replied with, "No, it's reaaaally not important at all and you don't need to so if you'll excuse me." I then pushed him out of the way and opened the door, bolting through the house.

I heard Gee yell, "What the..? Frankie get back here now!"

I was running, bu my legs are shorter than his and I wouldn't say I run that fast. So once I got to the kitchen I was tackled to the floor infront of the rest of the band.

"Gee? What are you doing to Frank?" Ray asked, taking in the scene of Gerard and I on the floor, he sprawled onto of me trying to get the stupid keychain. I felt extremely awkward but I couldn't let him see it, it would ruin my gift and he might even laugh at me!

"Gee! Get off me, I'm not letting you see." I said, trying to wiggle away from under him and crawling, horribly may I add, to the next room.

"No secrets in my house Frankie! You show me what you got right now!" Then he started hitting my butt and his mom was standing right there! How could I not turn 7 shades of red?

I could hear people laughing at us but I just couldn't bare it. So i turned around so he couldn't hit my ass but that just made it all the more awkward. And I forgot I was hiding the stupid keychain...I quickly hid my hands around my back but that didn't stop Gerard.

He reached under me, not caring our faces were only inches apart from one another. I was stunned and let him take the keychain from me.

"AHA! I got it!" Gerard said, getting off me so I could finally stand up. I dusted myself off, blushing feverishly while watching Gerard's smirk turn into concerntration.

The keychain was a rectangle with one of his super hero sketchs on it and on the back it said "To; Gee Love;Frank"

He looked up at me and smiled widely. "Frank, I love it! Thank you so much. Sorry about all that by the way..." He said while laughing and scratching the back of his head. Then he came over to me and hugged me tight. I blushed a little bit but tried holding most of it back and put my arms around him too.

Then Mikey piped up, "Oh look, you two are under the mistletoe." Gerard and I both looked up and low and behold, the mistletoe right above our heads. How had we even gotten to the door way? I don't remember..

But then Gee smiled and put his hand behind my head and push my face to meet his. I thought it would be just a quick kiss but then Gerard's tongue was grazing the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. And how could I possibly say no? I opened my mouth partly and his tongue began exploring my mouth. His other hand went down and was put on my wait and my hands got tangled in his hair. Then I heard someone cough loudly and we parted a bit.

Gerard's mom was standing there awkwardly and so wasn't the rest of the band and our studio people. I was so embarassed but I hadn't even known what had happened.

"GET A ROOM!" Mikey yelled at us. I looked up and even saw a very faint tint on Gerard's pale skin. he untangled us and walked out of the room. The party went on but all I thought about was that kiss. What was it exactly? I mean we kiss on stage, which I love but we're just really into the music..But this was so unexpected.

As the party went on Gee came up to me and whispered that he wanted to talk. I got butterflies all in my stomach and nodded to him. He took my hand and led me up stairs to his bedroom and that just made me even more nervous.

It was silent for a few minutes. I was sitting on Gerard's bed and he was pacing back nad fourth in front of me. "Ah...so...what did you wanna' talk about?" I asked, looking up at Gerard.

"That kiss earlier...well..what did it mean to you?" He asked nervously. I blinked up at him, thinking. I knew what it meant to me but what would he think if I told him?...Ah fuck it, I have to tell him sometime.

"Well, Gerard...Uhm...Well I've liked you for a while now. Loved you actually..." My words were just spilling out I barely knew what I was saying. Gerard's eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe it. Then he looked me up and down again and smiled at me.

He walked closer and pulled me up to kiss him for the second time tonight. This one was different though. Not lustful or anything but loving.

We parted for a moment and then he said, "I love you too, Frankie. I really do." My face got all hot and I started crying a little bit. I backed away a little bit to wipe my face but Gerard just pulled me in as tight as possible and hugged me.

"Aww Frankie, don't cry." He said smiling at me and wiping away the warm water from my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Gerard..." I mumbled.

"Merry Christmas Frankie."


End file.
